Selling your Soul
by Scarfen
Summary: Queen Victoria is in power, it's the height of the industrial revolution and Emily Fitch has just arrived in London in search of her fortune where she meets master pick pocket Naomi who takes Emily on a journey through Londons treacherous forgotten slums
1. London Town

**So I came up with this idea quite a while ago but thought it was pretty stupid and decided against it as I do not in anyway want to screw up an absolute classic that is Oliver Twist. But as I've been having seriously bad writers block with my other story I figured I'd have a go at this and see what happens.**

**Basically this is loosely (and when I mean loosely I mean loosely) based on the great classic novel that is Oliver Twist. The concept is kind of the same but I do plan on taking this in my own direction so as in it will fit in with the characters and their own individual story.**

**So without further ado here is Skins, Victorian England style.  
><strong>

London - 1838

'Oi watch where your going kid!' Shouted a one of the many passer bys that the scraggy clothed teen had knocked into.

'Sorry Sir,' The teen pathetically squeaked for what felt liked the thousandth time that day.

'Emily, what have you go yourself into this time?' The young girled murmered to herself. She thought running away to the hustle and bustle of the countries capital was a good idea those many days ago but as she contemplated her situation where she was cold, incrediably hungry and had nowhere to stay she concluded that she had just been a stupid, irresonsible little girl and Mr Blood had been right when saying that the work house was the only place for her.

Emily felt the familar sting of tears nip at her choclate eyes as she stopped and looked up at the grand architecture that surrounded Trafalgar Square. There really wasn t any hope left now and Emily figure her best bet was to place herself on one of the many steps and wait for the cold to consume into eternal darkness.

'OI! GET OFF!' Emily's attention was suddenly pulled away by a respectable looking gentleman throwing two scraggy clad teenagers down the stone steps.

'AND STAY OUT! I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOU WRETCHS!' The gentleman shouted before storming off in rage.

'Do you think he was talking to us?' The taller of the two asked the other, his strong cockney tone dripping in sarcasm.

Emily had never seen a human like to the two speicemens in front of her they looked as if they just emerged from the sewer but as she looked down at her own atire she reckoned that others probably thought the same of her as she did of the two infront of her. Never the less she continued to be completely enamoured by the duo, she couldn t even tell if they were male or female as she had yet to see the front of them but she decided that the one that just spoke had to have been male judgeing by his voice.

'Seriously though, this is getting ridcous. I m almost black and blue and I aint even got anyfing to show for it,' The boy said to his friend.

'On the contary,' A soft feminie voice came from the other figure as she held out what looked to be an expensive leather wallet with sparkling sliver detailing.

' ow the bloody 'ell did you do that. He 'ad me by the lug before I knew what was going on,' The male said in astonishment.

'Practice makes perfect Cook,' She smiled before tucking the expensive item into her oversized gentlemans coat. The girl's smile suddenly faded as she looked up to find Emily looking right at them. Emily's breath hitched as she quickly looked away hopeing they hadn't noticed her but she knew it was no use.

'What you starein' at?' The girl spat but Emily was almost frozen with fear as the two edged toward her, menaceing scowls on their faces.

'N..n...nothing,' Emily stuttered as she expected the two to suddenly pull out whatever weapons they could have hidden among their tattered clothes and beat her with an inch of her life. She knew she was most likely going to die in this city but if she had a choice between frezeing in the cold London night or being beaten by some pick pocket teens she knew which one she'd pick.

'Well it sure don't look like nothing,' The boy accused but Emily was suprised to see a warming grin on his face. 'You re not from round ere, are you?' Emily felt her heart rate slightly fall as she heard his tone soften.

'N...no, I er only arrived here a few days ago,' Emily breathed out.

'Well little red,' He said pointing to her ruby locks,' ere s a word of advise, don t go starein' at city folk. We re brought up to fink the worst of people,' He chuckled. Emily smiled but also notcied that the girl's cold expression never faultered.

'What's yer name? 'He asked extending out a grubby hand to her which she gladly took as he helped her off the step.

'Erm...Emily , Emily Fitch,'

'Well Emily I m James Cook but everyone just calls me Cook,' Emily smiled but still couldn't help but look over to his stone faced comapanion. Cook obviously noticed.

'Ah don't worry about her she's always like that,' Emily wasn t too convinced,

'That's Naomi she's alright once you get to know her.' Emily still wasn t convinced but the delicious smell of freshly bake bread filling her nostrils quicky bought her attention to more important isusses at the present moment. Emily stomach almost howled as the sweet aromas clouded her senses, she felt a slight blush of embrassment tinge her features but quickly forgot about it when she heard Cook's heart warming cackle. She beamed back at him but was suddenly confused when she saw that Naomi was no where to been seen but she did noticed that something had attracted Cook's attention. She looked over to find the a young man carrying a wooden crate of fresh bread rolls above his head and she could feel her stomach about to groan yet again but managaed to control herself. Just ahead of the bread man Emily saw that Naomi had stealthily clambered up a gas lamp post. Emily was rather confused as to why Naomi had done such a thing but everything slotted into place as she watched in fascination as Naomi swiped three bread rolls off of the top of the crate as the man walked passed. Everyone, apart from herself and Cook, were none the wiser and Emily had to admit that Naomi had done it with such skill that she had to contemplate if what she saw had actually happend.

Cook howled with laughter at Emily's face of astonishment. He had to say this girl had something about her which Cook liked. She wasn't like them other people that come from where ever and look right down there beak long noses at people like himself. People had to eat and he worked like everybody else, just his way of making some keep was a little different to everyone elses and because of that he was seen as the scum of the earth.

'Hungry?' Naomi shot at Emily. Emily didn t know what to say, she was pretty shocked and not just becasue she had been offered something off of somebody who previously looked as if they nnated to kill her but because she had actually been offered something. She couldn t remember another time in her life where somebody had given something of theirs to her. Back at the work house getting your miniscule daily bowl of gruel was Mr Blood's gift according to him but it really didn't seem the same as this. Emily quickly nodded realising that she probably looked a fool for not replying.

Both Cook and Naomi looked at eachother as they watched the redhead tentatively nibble at the bread roll as if she could take it or leave it. She looked pretty hungry and the twinkle in her eye as she looked at the bounty only support that.

'Come on, we both know your starvin get your teeth into it. Your manners are wasted on us,' Cook grinned as he watch the little red head take a juicy bite and beam from ear to ear due to heart warming feeling that the food gave her.

'So Ems, why you come London? Running from your old man huh?'

'I'm an orphan,' Emily replied once she had managed to chew through her massive mouthful. 'I ran away from the workhouse because I couldn t take it anymore, it wasn t right,'

'Makes sense I suppose.' Cook nodded. Emily let out slight chuckle which Naomi had to admit made her rather adorable but she quickly dimissed the thought and turned away from the conversation to survey the area. She couldn't be thinking like that especially in a world like this, it's the survial of the fittest out here and thoughts like that just make you more vunerable. Naomi had the few she held close and that was fine for her. People fuck you over and that's life, deal with it. People can deny it all they want and say there is good in everyone but if that were true then why are there people up there having eveything brought to them on a platter? And then there are people like herself that have to fight everyday just to stay alive? If there were good in people then they re taking sweet fucking time in showing it.

'...I m here to find my fortune,' Emily finished and Naomi felt a smile spread across her features. She turned to find Cook giving her a knowing look.

'Really?' Naomi asked with utmost curiosty. 'Well in that case...do you have any lodgings? Money?'

'N...no, not a farthing,' Emily thought it was slightly odd that Naomi had shown such interest suddenly but choose not to dwell on it, right now she figured she needed as many friends as possible and these lot didn't seem at all that bad.

'Well, as it just so happens I know a...respectable... 'Naomi was suddenly cut short by Cook's howls of laughter.

'HA! Naomi I don t know what you re on a...'

'Shut it! Anyway as I was saying, I know someone who gives you lodgeings for no money and asks nothing in return,' Emily felt like all her Christmases had come at once. Naomi smiled at Emily's obvious excitement and she herself was rather suprised at how easy this was.

'Well, I could take you to them if you like?' Naomi offered, outstretching her hand to the redhead.

Yes! That would be fantasic,' She almost shoued taking the blondes hand, both of them desperately trying to ignore the sudden burning, tingling that arised between their intwined hands.


	2. Taking a Walk on the Wild Side

**So here's another chapter and I have to admit I'm really enjoying writing this. By the way I'm just going to let you know that this isn't at all historically accurate and the language I'm using I am very aware is very 21st century and not 19th century but I really would not have the patience to do that so for this story I'm afraid I'm being same unaccurate self. **

**Thanks for your subcriptions and reviews they are really helpful and really give writers a confidence boost so thank you so much.**

**And without further a do I give your chapter two, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity of walking the trio had stopped at the entrance to what could only be described as the corridor to hell. Even though it was mid afternoon there was still zero light coming from the alley and the smells that were being wafted passed Emily's nose didn't give her much hope that she was going to be met with high class accommodation but with the situation that she was in it was more than she could ever ask for.<br>Emily had to admit she'd never seen a place like the area that her newly cockney aacquaintances had brought her through. Away from the grand architecture of central London, down a maze of back streets and alleyways did a world exist where there was no such thing as normal. Drunks, scavengers, the mentally unstable, children running around in god knows what and men sleeping with women right before their eyes. She thought living in the cramped and sweaty cellars of the workhouse was bad but it was looking like a utopia from here. However she knew that out here had one thing that soul destroying work house wouldn't never even see a speck of, freedom.

'Just up here,' Naomi nodded to the darkening depths of the alley. Emily nodded but couldn't help but allow a shiver down her spine. It was chilling as they walked into the blackness, the sounds of city life slowly fadeing into an eery silence.

'Don't worry red, you're in safe hands,' Cook smiled to the redhead as he notcied her obvious unease. He couldn't exactly blame her, he remembered his first steps in this alleyway all those years ago.

_The six year old, sandy haired boy couldn't stop his teeth chattering as his bare feet trudged through the November puddles, his shredded shirt doing nothing for the warmth his body was craving, the only thing that felt alive at the moment was the blonde's arm that was wrapped around his waist as she guided his ever depleting body through the dark, dank maze that was the east end._  
><em>'It's just ahead, you'll be fine now,' The light haired girl smiled at the weak child. Despite being the same age as himself Cook thought she seemed so mature for her age, more grown up than his dad that's for sure but that wasn't exactly hard to beat.<em>  
><em>Naomi did a funny knock on the splintered green door and grinned at a shivering Cook as they waited for the door to open. Little did Cook know what lay behind that door would change him forever.<em>

Cook smiled as he thought back to the memory, he hoped that Emily would see the great that came from this place despite the not so welcoming exterior.

Only a few seconds after Naomi had done the unique knock on the emerald coloured door did it gingerly open revealing a curly, mousy haired boy and a greasy haired teen wearing thick glasses that looked far too big for his face.

'Alright Naomi? Cook? Who's the pretty lady?' The one with the glasses beamed in some patheic attempt to court the shy redhead.

'Keep your hands to yourself Sid or I'll shoved them glasses down your throat!' Naomi snapped as she pushed Sid aside and guided Emily into the severely narrow hallway.  
>Naomi started to talked to Sid but Emily didn't hear as she was too fascinated by the many sounds that came from up the grubby, dusty stairway that was a head of them.<p>

'Emily?' Emily quickly turned to Naomi and the three boys. 'This is Sid and JJ,' Naomi intoduced, 'they're our very own doormen. Who says you can't have top notch service in east London,' Emily giggled and Naomi couldn't help but smile, just alittle.  
>'Anyway follow me,' Naomi contined as she started to ascend the rickety stair case.<p>

'NAOMI! COOK!' Shouted what seemed to be fifty odd voices. Emily was speechless at how many people were in such a cramped place. From the out side this place seemed like no bigger than a crack in the wall and inside wasn't much better but with the amount of people here,some not even old enough to walk on their own two feet, it was impressive.

'Alright kiddas,' Cook annouced as he playfully shoved a blonde haired boy a side.

'Watch it!' The blonde boy groaned as Cook floped onto the battered mattress.

'Keep you're 'air on Max my little man,' He grinned as he ruffled his light locks.

'I'm older than you ya fool,'

'Who brings in the majority of the bread, huh?'

'Naomi,' He stated with a smirk knowing he'd caught Cook out but Cook choose to ignore him with a final shove before turning to another boy.

'NAOMI! IS THAT YOU?' Came from a room that Emily assumed was a kitchen judgeing by the steam that poured out of the doorless door way.  
>Before Naomi had chance to answer an older but still near identicle version of the pick pocket blonde emerged.<p>

'Hiya love,' She beamed wrapping her arms around an less that reciprocating Naomi.

'Mum get off me yeah,' Naomi lightly nudged the woman.

'Honestly Naomi,' She huffed, 'people would think that you didn't want them to know I am your mo...' She was cut short when she noticed Emily looking right at them. The woman let a warming smile spread across her lips.

'Well, who do we have here then?'

'Oh yeah, this is Emily,' Naomi said.

'I'm sure Emily is capable of answering for herself Naomi. Isn't that right love?' Emily couldn't help but grin back at the sincere woman, Emily swore her smile was infectious.

'Well Emily I'm Gina and welcome,'

'T..thank you,' Emily replied shakeing Gina's extended hand.

'Oh look at you shivering there, come and sit in front of the fire. Maxxie! Be a love and put some coal on that fire,' Gina called guideing the redhead through the mass of boys toward the fire place.

'CHRIS!' A dark haired teenage boy with a cheeky smile stuck his head around the kitchen doorway, 'get this young lady a blanket.' Quick as a flash Gina was wrapping a thin blanket around Emily's slender shoulders.

'There now. Hmmmm, that dress of yours isn't in the best of knick is it? Don't worry we'll get the girls to have a look when they come,' Gina said while inspecting Emily's simple dress that was once white but over time has lost it's orginal sparkle.

'Anyway love, what brings you to our corner of the world then?' Emily openned her mouth but couldn't get far enough to speak as both Naomi and Cook butted in.

'To find her fortune,' They called in unison both giving eachother annoyed looks once they had said it.

'My, my. Is this true love?' Gina questioned. Emly simply nodded feeling a bit odd that she was centre of attention as she glanced around the room of boys of all ages looking at her.

'Well love stick with us and you'll be fine.' She smiled as she lovingly wiped away a mark left from Londons smog that was spread across the shy girls feather soft cheek.

'Right! You two,' Gina suddenly jolted up turning to Cook and Naomi, 'how'd you do today? Cook?'

'Ah you know me Gina, always the best for my girl,' He winked before digging around his scruffy trouser pocket, 'A couple of wipes.' He passed her a handful of fine embroidered hanker cheifs.

'Hmmmm not bad Mr Cook,' Gina murmmed as she inspected the expensive materials, 'Naomi?' Emily noticed all the boys in the room had gathered round when it was Naomi's turn to come up to the plate. Naomi simply smirked before firstly going into her trouser pockets pulling out a mass of silk hankercheifs. She then went into her oversized, midnight blue gentlemans coat extracting more hanker cheifs, a pair of gold spectacles, a few cash notes and a couple leather wallets with silver detailing. Emily looked in astonishment at the amount that Naomi had laid in Gina's hands and it didn't go unnoticed to her that both Gina and the boy's eyes had come alive.

'Oh and I managed to snag this off that jewerly shop near Trafalgar,' she finished as she took off her slightly crushed top hat letting loose her platium waves that nipped at her shoulder. Emily felt her throat go dry as she watch the silky blonde wavys shimmer in the candle lit glow of the room. Emily was so drawn in that she didn't even noticed Naomi hold up a scarlett coloured brooch that had a entrancing engraveings that graced the polished, shiny surface of the maginificant jewel.

'Goodness me! Well you've certaintly out done yourself today Naomi love,' Gina breathed as she examined the brooch in extreme detail.

'THE GIRLS ARE HERE!' Everyone heard Sid call from the bottom on the stair case followed by a bang of the door closeing. Gina quickly gathered the bounty in her arms and hastily moved toward the only other doorway in the room which had a thick wooden door clamped over it and an oversized lock.

'Stand back boys, this is where the real men come out to play,' Cook stood to attention as he raced to the top of the stairs.

'O'rite boys. Cook,' A curly haired lady wearing a ruby dress with black lace detailing called then nodded to the eager Cook who wasn't taking any notice of her as his attention was glued to further down the stairs case.

'MICHELLE!...EFFY!' The boys greeted when an elegant brunett appeared at the top the stairs, Cooks entire face somehow smiled ten times brighter as he took in the girl who appeared to Emily to have a slight erry mystery about her which for some reason seemed so captivating.

'O'rite babe?' Cook winked at Effy as she smirked back but soon stopped when she notcied the petite redhead in front of the fire place. 'Interesting' Effy thought as she slightly tilted her head as she investigated the new arrival. She felt a slight sense of acomplishment as she noticed to girl nervously fidget as she contiued to look.

'How are you Effy, love?' Gina enquired bringing Effy out of her thoughts.

'Fine Gina?' She simply replied quickly glanceing over at Emily who was still looking at them but quickly looked away when she saw Effy gazeing back.

'OH! I totally forgot. Michelle, Effy this is Emily. Emily , Michell and Effy,' Emily cast them a shy smile.

'Hi, hope this lot arn't being pests. If they are just let me know and I'll kick 'em into touch. Us girls got to stick together right?' Michelle winked.

'Oh and that also reminds me I need your expertise. As you can see Emily is in dire need of a new dress, I'm sure you can sort her out,' Michelle hummed to herself as she looked over Emily's tattered clothing and smiled sympatheically before wrapping a comforting arm around the young girl.

'Sure thing, we've just got some stuff now, we'll find you something. Eff,' Eff sighed before turning to Cook who was still grinning like an idiot as he kept looking over Effy's body that had all the right areas emphasised by her low cut, navy dress.

'Cookie,' Effy said in an overly sweet tone which she'd used when she ever wanted something as she knew that not only Cook but all men could never say no to,  
>'Do you think you could be a big, strong, brave man,' She continued as she stroked his broad shoulders almost laughing at how easy he was to manipulate,<br>'and go down stairs and bring Michelle up the box of clothes,'

'Don't worry babe Cookies here for you,' He winked before practically sprinting down the stairs. In no time at all Michelle was searching through a endless trail of clothes, holding some against Emily but then suddenly changeing her mind and going back to the search.

'Ah now this would be perfect,' She finally said holding a deep purple number up.

'Let's see what it looks like on, away from prying eyes,' She finished looking around at the many boys pratically drooling.

'Gina?'

'Oh yes ofcourse. NAOMI! Take these two to my room,' She ordered throwing a key over to a frustrated Naomi who was just about to light a cigerette but sighed and shoved the match and cigerette into the hands of one of the boys she was sitting with.

'Now, now Naomi be nice,' Gina warned.

'Yeah Naomi, be nice to your guests,' Michelle teased and turned to giggle with Emily when Naomi rolled her eyes at them.

Effy sighed and decided to go outside for quiet cigerette. As much as she liked Gina and spending time with the gang she needed time to herself, what now with her new career path with Michelle and tending to Gina's lot meant that peace and quiet was a rarity. That's one of the things she misses so much from the days as one of Gina's pick pockets, she remembered when she used to spend her days sat in the middle of Piccadilly Circus and just watch, just take in everything. She didn't care if it was just people going about their daily buissness because the whole point of it wasn't to go looking for the next big thing, it was quite the oppisite in fact. It was simply was a time to take in the little things to see the bigger picture, it was what made each day bearable was her therapeutic surveying of normal life, something she secretly craved but would never have.  
>She hadn't been outside longer than five minutes when she heard that green door open and that voice that belonged to him.<p>

'Alright babe?' Cook asked sounding oddly sincere and Effy didn't like it one bit. She knew this wasn't going to be another coversation with the bravado James Cook that she was hopeing for.

'Yeah,' Effy sighed hopeing that Cook would just remain quiet because when he was like this there was only one direction the conversation would end up going.  
>She couldn't explain it, she knew she was attracted to Cook, he was fun, he knew how to basically say fuck you to life and he was a pretty good shag but that was as far as it went, well that's what she thought but things at the moment were never what she thought.<p>

'You working tonight?' She couldn't stand this small talk in her mind this type of thing was just a waste of breath, was a waste of life but she couldn't deny Cook of it, she simply couldn't.

'Yeah,' She replied, waiting for the onslaught.

'So your still with him then?' Cook spat. For the first time since he starting talking Effy turned to face him and regretted it straight away. His sea blue eyes clouded with pain, pain she just couldn't control. She tried warning him but he just didn't listen. She warned him that she'd screw him up but he kept going, well atleast she thought she had warned him or maybe, secretly, she had been planning this all along and just didn't know it. Maybe that was her secret task from day one, to mess everybody up to make herself feel better about her train wreck of a life.

'Effy what the 'ell you doing? He's using you!'

'People have to make money,' She replied in monotone which was the complete opposite to the alarm bells that were going off in her head.

'You were! When you were with Gina, with us...with me,' He sighed with defeat.

'I have to...'

'Don't say that. Don't say because of your brother because he was in that trade well before you were. It's because of him,' Cook cut off.

'Freddie cares about me so if that's what your worried about don't be,' She shot back.

'Freddie cares? What the 'ell you mean Freddie cares? Yeah, he sure looks like he cares when he's hireing out his bird to other men,' Cook hissed.

'I didn't have a choice alright! I couldn't stay here. I'm not Naomi, I can't steal things like that. Gina needed people who could keep her afloat and I wasn't doing that. It was either this or live out there. Freddie protects me and yeah sure it comes with a price but it's a price I'm willing to pay if it'll keep me alive in this insane world...I love him,' She breathed and viced her eyes shut. She wasn't going to cry, Effy Stonem doesn't cry, especially over something as meaningless as love.  
>When she finally opened her eyes Cook was nowhere to be seen the only remnant of him was the slamming shut of the green door.<br>Effy let out a long breath that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding as she leant her head on the cold alley wall, letting a single tear flow down her tired cheeks.

'What's up with you, grumpy arse,' Naomi questioned when Cook came storming up the stairs.  
>'Fine don't answer me,' She hissed as he stomped into the kitchen without a word.<p>

'Trouble with the ladies I suspect,' Maxxie joked as he passed the cigerette he was holding to Naomi.  
>Naomi choose not to question it, she knew something was up between him and Effy but as far as she was concerned Cook would come to her when he was ready and vice versa.<br>Naomi grinned as she let the tobacco work its way into her system. All in all it hadn't been too bad a day. She'd managed to bring back a heafty keep that even she herself was pretty proud of and there was also Emily but Naomi quickly dismissed that. 'Attachment means being vunerable, that kind of thing does not work out here' she kept telling herself. She had to admit she was finding it pretty annoying as that had cropped up a fair few times today but she kept telling herself it was nothing. 'Besides the only reason you brought her back was so you could get a little look in her fortune, right? Ofcourse' Naomi kept reassuring herself but strangely never felt too convinced. 'Just forget about it. By next week she'll be off with Michelle and that lot and you'll probably hardly ever see her' Naomi wasn't sure if that thought was suppose to make her feel any better because if anything it made her insides do somersualts.

She knew what they got up to them lot, she knew that Michelle and Eff did more than just serve drinks to drunken lauts in the pub that Tony and Freddie jointly owned. They never brought it up in conversation because everyone knew it upset Cook but everyone was aware of what went on but it didn't really bother her. She was glad that her pick pocketing skills were so good so she didn't have to do that kind of thing and she had to admit there were times when she got alittle worried about them when she'd over here Michelle talking to her mum about some of the men being a bit rough, but now as she thought about Emily doing that kind of thing, it just didn't sit right with her.

Naomi didn't have chance to dwell on it any further as Gina's bedroom door slowly creaked open revealing what could only be describe as an angel.


End file.
